


Call Me

by ravens_writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No miraculous AU, Oneshot for now, adrienette - Freeform, coffee shop AU, my first fic on AO3 yeet, two swear words but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_writes/pseuds/ravens_writes
Summary: Adrien Agreste, a high school senior, stops at a Starbucks on his way to have lunch with his best friend Nino. Little does he know that he'll be picking up more than a coffee...(read end notes)





	Call Me

Adrien pushed open the door of the coffee shop and stepped inside. He took a big whiff of the autumn aromas: pumpkin spice, salted caramel, cinnamon. He took his place in line behind a man in a business suit and brought out his phone to pass the time. He checked his text messages and noticed there were a few new ones from his best friend, Nino.

nino: hey dude

nino: you still on for lunch?

The boys (young men, really) were planning to have lunch at their favorite bakery, which happened to be a few doors down from the Starbucks where Adrien was standing.

adrien: yeah, just decided to grab a coffee first

nino: well then Hurry Up im starving

Adrien glanced at his watch. Wait, what? How was it noon already? Man, the time flew by fast when you were arguing with your father (yet again) that no, you didn't think that it would be a waste of time to go to the dance at your high school. (It was his senior year! He'd never been allowed to go to a school dance before, not even to the prom, and this might be his last chance to go to a dance at his current school. Come _on,_ Dad!)

adrien: wow i didn't realize it was so late lol. ill try to be quick, theres still a few people ahead of me

He turned his phone off and stuck it back in the front pocket of his jeans, not waiting to see Nino's reply.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the businessman in front of him finally finished his order and went to sit down.

The girl behind the counter had glasses, light brown skin, and long reddish-brown hair. The nametag on her green apron said ALYA on it in all caps. "Hi, there, what can I get for you?"

Adrien strained his neck to get a closer look at the menu. Why hadn't he thought about this earlier? "Um, I think I'll have a pumpkin spice latte, please."

"And your name?"

"Adrien."

"We'll have that ready for you in just a few minutes."

"Thanks," Adrien said. He went and sat down at a table near the back and took out his phone to play a game.

* * *

Alya, seeing nobody else in line, stepped back from the counter and glanced over at her coworker, who had just given another customer their drink. "Hey, Mari, did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl! That boy whose order I just got. He seems like your type."

Alya's coworker shook her blue-haired head. "For god's sake, Alya, you don't need to set me up every time you see someone who's 'my type.'"

"Come on, Mari, I'm doing you a favor! You haven't been the same since Jace moved." A few months earlier, Marinette's boyfriend had broken up with her and moved to Canada. The poor girl had never really recovered, but she kept up a cheerful façade. That didn't fool Alya though, no sirree.

Marinette sighed. "I appreciate it, but it's really not necessary."

"Have you seen him, though? Because damn, God did a good job on that one."

"Alya!"

"What? It's true!" (Marinette rolled her eyes at this.) "I really, really think he's the one for you, Mari. He has this goodhearted air around him," Alya added, practically begging at this point.

"Okay, okay, I'll see what he's like," Marinette finally relented. "What's his name?"

Alya pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" which earned her a few curious looks from the people sitting at the tables. She lowered her voice and said, "His name's Adrien. Here, I wrote it on his cup."

Marinette took the cup from Alya and looked at it. "Pumpkin spice, huh? So basic."

"Just like you, Mari," Alya teased.

"Hey!" Marinette said indignantly. "Also..."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get him to notice me?"

"I'm so glad you asked! In fact, I have an solution to that very problem!" Alya said, throwing an arm around the blue-eyed girl's shoulders.

"Well, then, what is it?"

Alya leaned in and began telling her best friend the plan she'd formulated during their conversation.

* * *

Adrien got bored of his game and turned his phone off, deciding to look out the window instead. It was really nice outside, he noticed. The blue sky was streaked with clouds here and there, and the leaves on the trees had turned gorgeous shades of scarlet and gold. Kids played in leaf piles on the sidewalk. Adrien smiled wistfully. Oh, to be a kid again, carefree and without any worries.

"Pumpkin spice latte for Adrien!"

Adrien was startled out of his thoughts by his name being called. He stood up a little too quickly, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. He mumbled an apology to no one in particular, then made his way up to the bar. He was so concentrated on not stumbling over anyone's stuff that he didn't notice the girl holding his coffee until he arrived unscathed at the counter.

He looked up and gaped at the worker. She had wavy, dark blue hair that came down to her shoulders and turquoise-colored eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her nametag read MARINETTE on it, but unlike the other barista's, hers had red and black swirls on it, probably handmade.

"Well?" she asked.

"Uh—what?"

"Your coffee?" she prompted. Her voice was so beautiful, Adrien thought. He wondered what she sounded like when she sang.

"Oh, right. That," he said sheepishly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

She held the cup out for Adrien to take. "My lunch break is in an hour. Call me," she said with a wink.

Not really understanding but with a mind too clouded for her comment to register, Adrien took the cup and said, "U–uh, oyake—I mean, okay—I mean...uh..."

She smirked and looked through him as if he wasn't even there. "Salted caramel mocha for Karen!"

He was practically shoved to the side by a somewhat rude middle-aged woman who was impatient to get her drink. Still dazed and blushing, he managed to make his way outside without tripping over something. Once he was out the door, his thoughts became slightly clearer and the barista's instruction finally hit him. What could she have meant?

He looked down at his coffee for clues as to why she had said what she said. He turned it over carefully and found that she had written something on the protective sleeve.

Adrien slipped the sleeve off the cup to get a better look at it.

On it, she had written a phone number—hers, he assumed. Below it she had signed her name.

He tried to compose himself (alas, he failed) and took a gulp of coffee to calm his frenzied heart.

Then he gathered his thoughts and went to go have lunch with Nino, whom he would tell the whole story to and hopefully receive advice from. He'd never gone on a date before, but Nino had and could probably give him some pointers.

* * *

Alya watched Adrien leave the coffee shop. Meanwhile, Marinette was hiding under the counter in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming. "Why on earth did I let you talk me into that? He probably thinks I'm a creep and he'll never come here again and—"

"Get a hold of yourself, Mari!" Alya scolded good-naturedly. "Were you even paying attention to his reaction? He was stammering and blushing like a fool—"

"But—"

"—which was exactly how you acted when you met Jace for the first time!" Alya continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Are you blind, girl? You're gonna be getting a phone call, trust me."

* * *

One hour later, Adrien was still at the restaurant with Nino, neither having finished their lunch yet. Okay, so maybe Nino had a bite or two left and Adrien had only eaten half of his food, but that didn't matter, right? Besides, Adrien was too nervous to eat.

"Just call her already, dude," Nino said. "It's been an hour."

"I know, but what if she doesn't pick up? What if she's forgotten? What if—"

"Bro, you need to calm down. First of all, she's totally going to pick up the phone. Your argument is invalid. Second of all, why the ever-loving fu—"

"There are kids here, Nino!"

"—sorry, why the ever-loving...ah, _frick_ would she have forgotten about you?! It's only been an hour, dude! And anyway, your face isn't that easily forgotten! Do you really think that she's forgotten about you, Adrien Agreste, the famous model and son of the most popular fashion designer in Paris? Are you out of your mind?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure she noticed," Adrien said, his head still on the table. "And if she did, she sure didn't say anything."

"Well, dude, you need to look on the bright side," Nino said. "If she really didn't notice, then she most likely doesn't want to date you for your fame."

"I guess," the blond said dejectedly.

"Hey, I know," Nino said. "If you're so worried about this nonsense, why don't you call and find out?"

Adrien sat up straight and his face lit up. "That _is_ a great idea! I'll call her right now!" He took out his phone and dialed the number Marinette—he could call her that, right?—had given him, carefully copying it off of the cup.

As he heard the sound of her phone ringing, Adrien's brain caught up with what was happening.

Realizing he'd been tricked, he said, "Nino, you little—"

"Hello?"

* * *

 

Marinette, who was still hiding, jumped and hit her head on the counter when her phone rang. She stared at it in a panic. Should she pick up?

"Just answer it," Alya hissed out the corner of her mouth as she was taking someone's order. Turning back to whoever it was, she pasted a smile on and added, "Would you like whipped cream on that?"

Marinette got out from under the counter and pressed the ACCEPT button as she headed towards the back room. On the other end, she heard someone say faintly, "Nino, you little—"

"Hello?" she said, wondering if this was actually Adrien and not some stranger.

In the background, she heard a "Yass, dude!" before the guy on the other end said, "Is this Marinette?"

 _OH MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY HIM HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOD OHMYGODOHMYGOD_ "...Yes?"

"Uh, hey! It's Adrien, you know, from Starbucks—" "She knows, dude, chill," his friend cut in— "will you _please_ shut up, Nino? I'm _trying_ to talk to a girl and you're not helping!"

Marinette laughed at their bickering. Adrien, who seemed to have forgotten she could still hear him, said, "Uh, sorry about that. That's my friend Nino. He's, uh, helping me?" She could practically hear him glaring daggers at his friend.

"He must not be doing a very good job of it, though," Marinette said, then wondered if she'd gone too far.

"He really isn't," Adrien agreed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go have lunch with me tomorrow? If you want to", that is—"

"I'd love to," Marinette said. "Where?"

"Well," said Adrien, who couldn't believe she'd actually said yes, "there's this great little Italian restaurant that I go to all the time near the Seine. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Marinette said. "Is one thirty okay?"

"Sounds great," Adrien said. "I'll text you the address later. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye," Marinette said, and hung up, upon which she left the back room and went back out to the cafe, where Alya was waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" the redhead asked.

Marinette smiled giddily, a realization crashing down on her. "Guess who's got a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> *this might have a second part someday! (key word: someday.)
> 
> why did adrien stop at a starbucks literally right before having lunch? uhhhhhh....bc....it was good for the plot, that's why.  
> Adieu until next time! Bug out!  
> xoxo Ravens
> 
> Tumblr: [@xthreeravensx](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)  
> Writing blog: [@ravenwritesoccasionally](https://ravenwritesoccasionally.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> 💛


End file.
